Love Will Keep Us Together
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: A series of amazing Beck   Jade one shots. Can read each chapter separately if you wanted. Mostly romantic fluff. R&R xx Rated T for make out sessions and occasional cussing
1. Do You Have Any Gum?

**Authors Note:**

**Here's my first oneshot. These are not connected in ANY way, shape, or form. I just don't want all my stories to be one shots. You can read the chapters that you want, they are all different, and all involve Jade & Beck. Mostly FLUFF. I like writing FLUFF. It's fun.**

O-N-E-S-H-O-T

POV: Third Person

"Do you have any gum?"

The sun drifted lazily on the sky, and the bright pink rays flooded the ground. Jade West was leaving her house, dressed perfectly in dark black tights, a dark black button down of Beck's, and her favorite red combat boots. It was early, around 8 am, but it was the first day of sprong break, and she was bored.

She looked around for Beck's red truck, but he wasn't there. She sighed, setting her Wars Of World bag down on her front porch and leaning against the black staircase. The sun was really pretty, even though she hated to admit that. She was Jade West, and people like her didn't find things like the sun pretty. Or maybe they did.

She shifted her sunglasses down over her bright blue eyes, and continued to wait for Beck Oliver, her boyfriend of two years. His truck continued to get closer, until it pulled up right outside her house.

"Jade," he called, swinging her around in his arms.

"Beck," she smiled back, excited to see him, excited to get spring break started and back on track.

He picked her WOW bag up, threw it in the back of the truck, and sat her in the front seat. Almost immediatitly, shekicked her feet up on the dash, and flipped the radio to some kind of show tunes. Beck laughed. At school, she might be the tough goth girl, but when it was the two of them, she was something more.

"Jade, Jade, Jade," he said, smiling at her. "You look so pretty today."

"Thank you Babe," she said, pulling his head in for a kiss. A passionate kiss. "Are we headed back to your place?"

She picked up the coffee from the cup holder and took a big swig. He always got her coffee just the way she liked it - black, or sometimes one packet of sweetner, not sugar, and some whip cream. She tooks another giant swig, before sitting the cup back down.

"Do you have any gum?"

Beck looked confused as they sped off together, driving down the city road, getting closer to Beck's RV on the side of town.

"Why?" Beck asked. He looked confused, Jade never asked for gum.

"Bad taste in my mouth," she said, looking off awkwardly.

"Oh," Beck Said, smiling. "Let me make that go away."

He pulled off to the side of the road and the two started on a hot makeout session.

**Authors Final Note: Usually, my stuff I write is longer, but here goes nothing. I really, really like this. I don't know, it's kinda random. Beck doesn't care that Jade things her breath smells, he likes her too much to care. Hope you enjoyed! R&&R PLEASE!**


	2. Tampons

O-N-E-S-H-O-T

"Tampons"

"Babe," Beck said, obviously embarrased. "Do I have to do this?"

Jade was sitting on the couch, rooting through her bag for an extra tampon. Beck was standing at the RV doors, clenching keys in his hand.

"If I have to go buy them, I'm not coming back," she said, smiling. The test of a good boyfriend - whether he bought you tampons or not.

"It's just so awkward... what if I see someone I know?"

Jade laughed. "If they ask, you just say they are for your girlfriend. Now stop whining, and hurry back."

She darted to the bathroom because she had found one.

"I'm leaving now," he said. "I love you Jade."

And the door closed. She sighed gratefully from the bathroom door. Thank god.

Beck was inside the store, twirling keys around his fingers. This is so awkward, he thought to himself.

"Beck!" He could hear Andre and Robbie from behind. "What are you doing here?"

Beck laughed awkwardly. "You really wanna know?"

Andre nodded. "I'm buying Jade tampons."

Robbie laughed.

"It's okay," Andre said. "I'm doing that for Tori."

He stood their awkwardly. "Walk with me?" he asked finally. Andre and Beck found their tampons, checked out, and darted out of the store, laughing hysterically.

"So Glad I didn't have to do that alone," Beck smiled, thanking Andre, and heading back to his car.

"Tori's gonna love this story," Andre said. Him and Robbie ducked inside their own car, and pulled off.

"BABE!" Beck called. "I'm back!"

Jade was sitting on the couch, wearing a new pair of black silk underwear and a shirt of Beck's. She was curled up next to a pillow, a bowl of coffee flavored ice cream in hand, watching some horror movie on TV. Beck whinced as the murderer stabbed the victim, while Jade laughed hysterically.

"She so deserved that," Jade said. "Look at her screaming helplessly, like anyone could actually here her."

Beck shook his head and handed her the bag.

"You did it!" she exclaimed, giving him a huge kiss. He sighed, but the smile on her face was so genuine he didn't care how embarrasing it had been.

"I really do love you," she smiled. A warm smile.


	3. Didn't I Say No Popcorn?

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>Well, I'm sorry this is sooo short. It kinda wrote itself, and there isn't a lot of detail. I hope you still read, more to come! (:<strong>

O-N-E-S-H-O-T

"Didn't I say no popcorn?"

"I don't like popcorn Beck," Jade complained, still watching the gory horror movie that played on the screen. It had been to much for Beck, but Jade was watching it as if it was her god.

Another scream was heard from the TV.

"Well," Beck answered back. "I don't like horror movies."

"Aww," Jade said, with fake empathy. Then she cackled. "I don't like big babies either."

Beck laughed, threw the popcorn in the microwave, and returned to sit next to her. Popping noise filled the room.

"Didn't I tell you no popcorn?" she said, glaring at him.

He smiled, and she once again picked up the scissors she was holding.

"Didn't I tell you no popcorn?" she asked again, this time flinging the scissors against the RV's wall.

Beck laughed harder. He loved pisting Jade off sometimes, because no matter what, she'd still love him.

"I'm going to the bathroom to go pee," she said simply, walking out of the 'room'.

Beck laughed harder, and proceeded to set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, right where Jade would usually set her feet, and laughed. Then he changed the channel to spongebob, and went back to the kitchen to make sure he had forgiving coffee on hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Jade was standing at her spot, looking back and forth from the tv to the popcorn bowl.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she asked again. "OH THIS IS WAR!"

She jumped on Beck's back and tackled him to the floor. This went back and forth for a bit, and before he knew it, they we're throwing popcorn at each other. She was actually laughing, and he knew that was the best time to claim victory.

She opened her mouth wide to laugh, and Beck threw a piece of popcorn in it. She laughed harder, and then spit it to the ground.

"BECK!" she exclaimed.

"VICTORY!" and he started dancing, which ended up with his butt in her face. She spanked it playfully, and then they both ended up in the bedroom that night.

xxx

**The rest is up to your imagination! ;)**


	4. SLUMBER PARTY!

O-N-E-S-H-O-T

"SLUMBER PARTY!"

Jade kicked her legs up onto Beck's legs. She had to admit, even for Tori, this was a good idea; Getting the gang together for a slumber party. She couldn't wait. Tori had already explained that sex was off limits, which upset Jade at first, but Beck promised her some next time they went back to his place. She had smiled an "okay, I guess" but had continued to be angry anyway.

Andre was laying next to Cat. He had been really into her lately, which was quite odd for him. Jade didn't care that much though. As long as Beck wasn't into Cat, she'd be okay.

"I have an idea," Jade said, smiling. "Truth or dare?"

"Nothing Gross," Tori answered.

"I Know, I Know," Jade said, smirking. "But, we all know little secrets about each other we could get in the open."

"Deal," Tori said. So, they proceeded to ask each other juicy, personal question.

"Jade's turn," Tori smiled. "What's Becks weakness?"

Jade laughed, kicking her legs back. "He can answer that one."

"But-" Tori began to protest.

Beck began anyway. "My weakness? It's the way Jade smiles, the way she can instantly grab a rooms attention by walking in, The way she makes my knees go week, the way she can stand anywhere and be completely confident. She never cares what others think, always wants to be around those who love her. Sure, she can be an evil bitch, but she's all mine and I love her."

Trina laughed. "CHEESY! Our love wouldn't be cheesy Beck," she said, inching closer to him. Jade smacked her playfully with a pillow near by. Okay - a little harder then playfully, but Trina didn't take it to seriously.

Andre smiled. "What's Jades weakness, Beck?"

Beck stopped, and carefully pondered the thought. "Me."

"Shut up," Jade told him. "Nothing. Nothing is my weakness."

"Really?" Beck asked, that challenging tone in his voice.

"Yes, Really."

"Fine," Beck laughed, ready to challenge her. He patted his lap. "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm your weakness. Come here, Tori."

Jade jumped up quickly and sat in his lap and draped her feet over him so Tori had no room.

"Don't you dare!"

and the gang laughed.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, Sucky. I wanted to update, it was supposed to be cuter fluff. I didn't have any inspiration. xoxo**


End file.
